Haunted House
by angelologist
Summary: Lisa Cuddy locks down the hospital during a thunderstorm after a patient escapes out of a nearby mental hospital. Sick herself, the team must figure out what's wrong with Cuddy and their patient. Even with the electricity out. Please R and R!
1. When the Lights Go Out

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll keep them inside. No one in, no one out. You've got it." Lisa Cuddy slammed the phone down onto the receiver and ran outside to the desk clerk.

Her heart was racing as she felt a cold sweat begin sweeping over her body. It was as if she had just walked through a ghost. The desk clerk looked extremely astounded when Dr. Cuddy told her that the hospital was on lockdown. It had only been locked down when patients were trying to escaping. Keeping people from getting out. This time, it was to keep people from getting in.

"Lockdown the hospital immediately, I want guards at every door and escape, do you hear me?" She was screaming now, and her pace was quickening as she headed to _his_ office.

How could this happen? Couldn't psych doctors at least keep their patients at bay, instead of having them escaping from hospitals and galavanting around a teaching hospital?

Apparently not.

A few seconds after Cuddy had walked away from the desk clerk, the clerk's voice rang throughout the hospital warning doctors and nurses to lock door and secure patients' rooms. The clicking of her shoes reverberated down the hallway as she pushed open a glass door labeled: Dr. Gregory House M.D.

Lightning flashed violently in her face when she entered the room, as a dark figure loomed by the window. It did not turn, did not move, did not speak.

"Dr. House, listen to me...The hospital is on lockdown." House didn't move. He didn't even turn to face her. Lisa Cuddy remained where she was, behind his desk. Something was wrong.

"House?"

He did not stir.

"This isn't a time to freak me out, okay? There's some maniac loose from the psych hospital down the road and we...House?"

When he turned to her, his face was ashen, his eyes piercing. He moved to her in such a way that the only way he could explain it was that he was floating. "Hhhuuugh..." She breathed, moving back. He moved to her and stared into her with icy eyes. Cuddy felt as if she was frozen to the floor.

He moved to her, only inches away from her face. Cuddy had never felt like this before.

As the wind whipped the rain harder against the window, as the lightning flashed, House ran a hand down Cuddy's back, making gooseflesh appear all over her body. But she couldn't move, wasn't sure if she wanted to.

His eyes were meeting hers. Making her knees weak. She felt as if her vocal chords were paralyzed. No thought could filter through her mind, it was created and dissolved just as soon as it was made.

When his lips met hers, she felt as if she was drowning in a deep, deep lake. Unable to move, think, or speak. His kiss was deep and intoxicating, moving to her jaw bone where he traveled down her neck and her collarbone. When he came back up to her neck, her closed eyes opened. "House?" She squeaked, right before House revealed his vampire teeth that were about to meet the flesh on her neck--

--"Wake up sleepy head!" Dr. Gregory House said, tapping the side of her arm. He was shining a flashlight in her eyes, "Stop!" She said, shielding her eyes. "House!"

House smiled at her sheepishly. He was looking down at her, standing over her. "What?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nothing," House began, "Just wondering why you haven't asked why you're laying on the floor of my office." Cuddy held her head as she sat up, looking around. There was a raging thunderstorm beginning outside and that's when she remembered.

"The hospital is on lockdown." She said. "Lock up the ICU." When she stood up, the ground moved like the ocean beneath her.

"You okay?" He pondered aloud in the most non-concerned voice he could muster. "No, I..." She was holding her head. "I feel like I'm gonna..." Just as her knees buckled, House caught her in once gallant swoop. His hand fell down her back to hold her better. Gooseflesh littered body.

"House..." House set her down in the chair nearest him and felt her head. When lightning flashed again through the blinds, she jumped. "Lock down the ICU, spread the message."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Some psycho escaped from the psych ward down the street and..."

"-is on the loose." House finished. Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Did I talk in my sleep?" She looked cross. House stood tall and smiled down at her.

"I'll tell my team..."

"To lock up the patient's room?"

House smiled, "No, to work faster. Nine year old girl talking in her sleep and with breathing problems, faints and falls into a coma. No one can figure out why."

House swam before Cuddy's eyes. _What was wrong with her?_

Cuddy didn't feel up to arguing with him. So when she heard his footsteps leading away, she rested her head in her hands. _What is the matter with me...? That dream...House was a vampire? I mean I was terrified and scared to death...but...He was so, so..._

"Making love to Count Dracula one of your fantasies?" Cuddy jumped and turned around to see House. "Get out!" She yelled, confused and embarassed at the same time. When he had really gone, she turned toward the window as the lightning flooded her face.

"Idiot..."

Crossing out many of the life threatening disease that had been officially dismissed on the whiteboard, House thought deeper.

"What could cause psychosis and a comotose state?" Cameron asked, seeming to take House's place in front of the whiteboard.

"What could cause fainting, violently romantic sexual nightmares and an extra ass chromosome?"

Everyone froze. "What? You mean, Cuddy?" Eric Foreman asked.

House turned to everyone. "She collapsed in my office and she started yelling...well, I can't exactly tell you...It's a bit explicit." Chase's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "She just fainted on your office floor?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, and we're on lockdown. The whole hospital. Some maniac is lose from the psych ward down the street."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"Which means today just got more suspenseful." House filled his cheeks with air and then let it out. At that exact moment, a flash of lightning struck somewhere right outside the hospital. The lights shut off and gasps and chatter were instantly heard around the hospital.

"No, _now_ it just got more suspenseful." House confirmed, turning to his suddenly very tense ducklings.


	2. The Maniac

1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own House or any of the characters. I just make them say what I desire which in turn, is enough for me. P**

**Note from the writer:**** I wrote the first chapter during a thunderstorm while playing the Madame Leota song from the Haunted Mansion. I was just surfing for music when I found it and it kind of put me in mood to write this. I hope you all like it, and if you feel like it, go to a site called Project Playlist and type in the Haunted Mansion, it's the second song I think. It's something that has to do with Madame Leota. Listen to that and read it. There's other Haunted Mansion songs that are good to listen to while you read. Try it and stay tuned, I'm writing the chapters as fast as I can. Thunderstorms kind of put me in the mood to write this too, and living in Florida, we're not short on thunderstorms. )**

**Thanks!**

As soon as the lights went out, Dr. Allison Cameron instinctively grabbed Chase's hand. It was a habit she was going to have to kick at work. For she knew that if House found out, he'd be following them to the bathroom just to make sure that they didn't skip their lunch break in exchange for some quick sex in the janitor closet again. Cameron had to admit, this lack of electricity, crazy man on the loose and complete lock down of the hospital had her a bit turned on. In a weird way. She shook the thought loose and instead, smiled at Chase. He smiled back, which of course made her all fuzzy inside.

House however, wasn't thinking about how dangerous situations like this turned him on, he was focusing on Cuddy. What _was_ wrong with her? She had been acting a bit peculiar these last few days. For a while now, she seemed to have given up talking about babies. Maybe she had given up all together. Who knew? What did he care anyway? He didn't. Right? Right.

"Cuddy wants you to lock down..." James Wilson trailed off as he opened the door to House's office.

"Cuddy also wants me to dress up as a vampire and make sweet love to her, but you don't see me doing that, do you?" House interjected.

"She wants you to what?" Wilson asked, his eyebrows furrowing. House just shrugged his shoulders. "What do I know anymore?"

Wilson felt as if a wall had just collapsed in House. This was rare.

"I mean," House began, "Remember when I said that there is no thin line between love and hate, that there is in fact a Great Wall of China with armed-"

"Yeah, I remember." Wilson interrupted, he was in a hurry to lock up his office.

House looked down abruptly, then turned toward his ducklings who were listening intently.

He had forgotten they were there. With the electricity out, he could barely see anything.

"Sick patient, remember? Power out...oxygen machine off in room...?"

"Oh, crap!" Chase said as he jumped to his feet and ran to the patient's room, followed by Foreman and Cameron.

House was amazed suddenly, he'd never heard someone utter the world, 'crap' in an Australian accent.

"You know that oxygen machine has a backup battery, right?" Wilson asked, and taking a seat and looking very relaxed, even though there was a crisis going on. House admitting his feelings for Cuddy was more important than locking up his office where he had nothing to take.

"Yep, just wanted them out of the room so we could talk about Cuddy."

Wilson cocked an eyebrow, "You're not in love with her, are you?" House scratched his forehead and turned around to the whiteboard. Just then, an ear piercing scream rang in House's ears. Running out of the conference room, House and Wilson saw no one. The hallway was still. Too still.

"Ah, someone must have seen Cuddy's ass again," House paused. Wilson whispered not so quietly, "Or the crazy person from the mental hospital just got in."

House turned to his only friend. "_**Or**_ someone just saw how big Cuddy's ass is."

Wilson acknowledged that House kept mentioning Cuddy, meaning that Cuddy was on his mind. And a lot lately too. He also knew that House was nervous. This was something House couldn't cure, couldn't fix. Which in turn, meant that House was going to be the one that needed to be in a mental hospital at the end of the day.

They were halfway there when Foreman remembered.

"Guys, the oxygen machine has a backup battery. He just wanted us outta there so he could talk about Cuddy...–Without us."

The three exchanged glances. Then, Chase rolled his eyes and slid open the glass door to the patient's room. Melissa Gilbert, the nine year old patient, was silent. Her blond hair and pale skin reminded Chase of a ghost. He told himself it was just the stormy weather theme outside that made him think that, and then covered the girl up better with the covers.

This caught Cameron's eye...

The respirator did not keep the little girl from snoring. She was snoring softly, peacefully.

"You guys nervous about the whole psycho- on- the- loose -and- possibly- creating- havoc- on- the- hospital ordeal?" Foreman questioned, looking up from opening a syringe containing Morphine. Cameron and Chase turned toward him.

"This is different than any other day?" Chase said, smiling. Cameron smiled, but she was secretly scared out of her wits. Foreman chuckled. "I'm just sayin'..."

"And I'm just sayin' too. We've put up with a psycho creating havoc on this hospital for how many years now? This isn't any different."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god! Someone help me! There's a man..."

The three doctors turned suddenly and opened the sliding glass door to let in a screaming nurse.

"Jenna?" Foreman asked, holding the nurse up from falling onto the floor.

"What is it?"

She was gasping for air, "There's a man out there...I think...I think it's House...He's ashen and...oh my gaaaawd!" She turned and ran out suddenly. When Chase turned to ask Cameron what they should do, he was met with air.

Cameron was sitting in a chair by the patient's bed, her face white with terror. She was quiet.

"Cameron, we've got to go...Come on!" He grabbed her arm, but she would not move.

"Cameron? Cameron!"

"This isn't funny House. If you did something..."

"Oh, stop it! Why would I dress up as a maniac and scare everyone in the hospital?" House asked, shouting the best he could in a whisper.

"Well, you've got the maniac part down and secondly, you already scare everyone in the hospital."

House just rolled his eyes and kept walking...err..._limping_ down the deserted hallway. He'd left his cane in his office and hadn't gone back to get it. They were watched by doctors and nurses peeking through blinds and windows from sealed rooms. They were probably wondering who the real maniacs were now. The one that had escaped and broken into the hospital, or the ones _looking_ for The Maniac.

"Where are we going?" Wilson whispered, constantly checking behind himself.

_Just in case The Maniac was about to pull a knife on them or something like that..._Because who worried about those things?

Not House.

"We're going to check the main intercom system. I'm sure someone just screamed into the microphone to scare everyone." He didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Then if you're so sure about that, why are you whispering?"

House stopped and turned to Wilson. Looking behind Wilson and then behind himself he shrugged. "If there's a crazy psychotic person from a nearby mental hospital somewhere on this floor, make yourself known!"

Wilson was freaking out now. "Shhhh...you want him to get us?"

"How do you know it's a he?" House said, in a normal tone. "That miniature house killer on CSI was a woman and she's a psychotic nutcase."

Wilson brought his hands almost over his ears, "Okay okay, just keep your voice down. It's better than us getting killed!"

The continued down the hall, and everyone once in a while House called out again, asking for The Maniac.

"You ever feel like you're being watched?" Wilson questioned, whispering still.

"Shut up." House scoffed back.

After a few more moments of silence, and a few grumbles from House who was now officially lost in the dark, unable to make out the direction signs on the wall with the emergency lights, House asked, "Have you ever seen those Jason movies?"

"Oh, House...Shut the hell up!"

"I mean...with all the blood and stuff...Or those Predator movies. Predator always makes this kind of purring sound that sounds like this." House made the noise perfectly of course, which made Wilson's skin crawl. "Oh, wait. Your exwife made that noise didn't she?"

A few more steps later, House turned fast, which was a strange feat in itself, for a cripple.

"What?" Wilson was nervous.

Arching an eyebrow, House said, "I know what you did last summer..."

"Will you stop it? It's hardly the time to make stupid jokes like this!"

House froze, suddenly turning and looking around a corner. He wasn't moving. Wilson blinked sweat from his eyes._ Now what?_

"What is it? What do you see?" He asked, wiping his brow. He was moving from foot to foot now. "House?"

House turned to Wilson, his face white, his eyes such an icy blue that they seemed to freeze Wilson's body. House smiled and walked toward Wilson, who was now backing up.

"House? What the hell?" He held his hands out in front of him.

House smiled a cold icily. Wilson was forced to recall watching_ Spiderman 3_, and how Topher Grace looked when he was Venom and smiled at Peter Parker. His teeth all jagged and long. Just like House's now.

"House...this isn't funny. Stop, stop gawddamnit!" He was shaking now and would have let out a scream, if House hadn't jumped at his neck.

"Wilson? Wilson!" House barked at his only friend. "Wilson!"

Wilson had been lying on the floor for over ten minutes now, sweating, panting, and mumbling in his sleep. Foreman, Chase, and very pale Cameron, raced into House's office. Just when they were about to ask why Wilson was lying on the floor he said, "Looks like an epidemic."

"He's hallucinating?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, and this is the third one." He looked up from Wilson to them, actual concern seeping slightly into his eyes. "Which means that The Maniac is a disease."


End file.
